The New Recruit
by gyarugirlmeg
Summary: Nadia Lovina has just recently passed, but what happens after her passing? Well of course she gets turned into a shinigami and now she has to reap souls for a living To makes things even more complicated she's engaged to an elder reaper, but will she grow to love him? Maybe a sudden trip into the past will change her mind, or maybe she'll meet the love of her life in the process?
1. The Beginning: Part 1

**First off I want to say hi and thank you for reading! This is my first kuroshitsuji fanfic so be kind! I hope you like it and I'll explain a few things at the end! So enjoy~**

* * *

She had to run she couldn't stop, not now, not ever. The rain was pounding on her ivory skin, the puddles made a mess of her sneakers. The girl ran, no sprinted, with all of her might. Training was vigorous, but if she didn't have a coach she had to be it. No one else in the world would push her as hard as she would, so there she was running during a rainstorm. Not like anyone cared anyways. Huffing and puffing she ran as hard as she could, never giving her aching legs a break. If she stopped it'd be over, at least that's what she thought.

Sure any doctor on the face of the planet would say that a girl suffering leukemia shouldn't be pushing herself to run during a rainstorm, but she didn't care. All she could do now was run. It was the break from reality she needed, all the pain and torture her body was doing to it. Running, and soccer, was her only escape from reality. Nadia new that she didn't have much time left, she sensed it. Every day, every breath, every mile counted. So she ran for her life, for her precious moments. If only she had noticed the man standing above the announcer's box.

His golden, yet somehow green, eyes stared at her. She was on his list, Nadia Lovina; she was to die of leukemia in a few moments. How could she have such strength and power to run like she was? Humans really were a strange race, Grell thought. Although she truly was a beauty, she wondered how the young woman kept her hair. One way or another she would die and Grell would judge her. Nadia was a powerful soul she thought, similar to another soul that she had known so well a couple hundred years ago.

Suddenly Nadia collapsed in a vicious coughing fit, and sadly she released her last breath. Her once charcoal blue eyes clouded into a pool of blank shades of blue. Ah, there were the cinematic records! Grell watched as she suffered through the pain and torture. She watched as the teen questioned whether there truly was a god, and how could one be cruel. She watched as Nadia's life unfolded before her. Every heart ache and every little moment that made her heart beat was measured carefully. Grell realized that it was completely tied, meaning one thing. She was getting an apprentice!

Grell scooped up the still body of Nadia and began to carry her away to the shinigami realm. Grell jumped and sped through the streets of London, Ontario, and began to think about her great leader William. Sure he would be proud of Grell, they were lacking on reaper women nowadays. Ever since the twenties women were considered persons, meaning women could do the jobs of men. This included reapers, but as the souls of societies (mostly the North Americans) became poisoned in impurity many demons began to appear. This caused chaos since most of the female reapers were weaker meaning, they got annihilated. A female reaper was rare in this time period, so I bet he'd be proud. However this little girl was rather pretty, Grell thought she better watch out.

As she jumped through the portal, carrying Nadia in her arms, she began to run to the reaper's hall. Grell received many stares of excitement since a new reaper hadn't been 'born' in a while. As she finally arrived in the rather dull looking building, she began to casually stroll into the main office. Grell noticed the secretary look up and give her a double take of excitement. Patty was an annoying woman in Grell's eyes; she got all of her attention just because she had a large chest. "Oh you got a new recruit how exciting Grell!"

"Of course I did! William said we needed more female reapers, unlike you I actually listen to the man!" Patty grunted at Grell's response and walked over towards Nadia's form.

"My, my, she looks a little weak if you ask me? Let me guess cancer?" Patty began to wipe the sweat and rain of the teen's cold forehead. "Do you think she'll be strong enough?"

"I believe so; she was training for soccer with a deadly illness. She ran for two hours straight before the cancer killed her, besides after she starts her new life she'll be a real toughy~" Grell joked with Patty earning a slight chortle.

"Well let's bring her in then, they'll decide her fate." The two women (well actually one tranny and one woman) dragged the body into the room of judgment. Four high reapers stood before the two reapers who all looked uglier than the first. All four began to whisper to one another from their seats, as they looked at the lying body before them. "Her name is Nadia Lovina; she has died on the border between good and evil. I formally request that she will be given a second life as a fellow shinigami." Patty began, trying to convince the four elder reapers. She gave Grell a reassuring smile and left, leaving the rest up to the flamboyant man.

"Grell it is surprising to see you bringing back a candidate. Why do you believe she is suitable to become one of our kin?" The oldest began; he was actually the one who found Grell. Therefore she had a very strong respect to this man.

"Her spirit. I found her running for hours although she knew it was her time to pass. She wanted strength and control, but she understood her fate. She passed her time waiting and knowing. I believe she has the power, the courage, and the patience to become a fellow shinigami." The four were surprised by Grell's unusual sincerity, so they decided that she must certainly be as he had described. Without the need to whisper or banter, the high elder approved. He pointed his scythe at the young woman and in an instant she was coughing and breathing yet again. Although, her once beautiful blue eyes were now a golden green.

Unlike any of the other new shinigami's she didn't scream or blabber about her death or where she was. Nadia knew she was dead, this had to be her judgment, but little did she know she already had been. Nadia stood up and looked towards the redhead beside her, somehow she sensed he (possibly she) had something to do with her death. There was a strange air in the room; she didn't want to break it. The silence was rather comforting to Nadia; it was different from the constant noises on earth.

"Do you know where you are my dear?" Grell asked flamboyant as ever. Nadia nodded a no and continued to stare into the eyes of the four elders, something an average reaper wouldn't dare to do. "Well you're dead, which I'm pretty sure you already know." Nadia nodded a yes and kept staring at the elders, especially the highest of the four. They locked eyes and she refused to back down.

"We've decided to give you a second chance; you were neither good nor evil. We've made you into a shinigami such as our selves; you'll reap the souls of the living and judge their fates." The high elder interrupted Grell. Nadia seemed to be surprised at the man's words; she showed this as she slowly stalked towards her elder.

"That sounds a little ridiculous to me. Shouldn't angels or good doers be the judges of fates, not the middle men?" All five people stared at the woman in bewilderment. How dare she speak her mind so easily to the highest ranking shinigami? Then in an instant the eldest began to laugh, it wasn't of hate or anger by any means. "My dear I do enjoy you bluntness, it takes a very brave person to speak one's mind so easily!"

Nadia smiled up towards the man; hey he couldn't be that bad if he liked her. "Grell here will bring you to the training center. You'll be assigned a shinigami to teach you the ropes of this life. I believe you'll become a talented reaper my dear!" The old man smiled up at the girl and waved the two off. Grell took the teen by the arm and walked out of the boring room.

Nadia Lovina had become a reaper. Looking all around Nadia was astonished, was this just a dream? It couldn't be it was so lifelike. She took in everything around her: the white walls, the oak counters, the raised ceilings, and not to mention the men and women dressed in professional suits. Nadia wanted to jump for joy, she couldn't tell if it was from getting a second chance or if it was because she felt better than she had in years. Nadia felt young again, like she did before the illness.

Then she remembered her family she was leaving behind. She knew it'd be hard for them, but at the same time she didn't want them to know of her new job so to speak. They're wounds would heal in time, so she thought. As she walked about the strange 'town' she noticed many sets of eyes staring their way. Nadia always hated attention, funny since she was an athlete after all. She clung to Grell's arm as they walked through the rustic realm. It was dark, and everything seemed to be made of brick.

"Don't worry sweetheart! Women are a tad rare so it's to be expected that you'll be stared at. Relax and enjoy the attention! Just look at all the good looking men staring at us! Oh if only Will was here! I bet he'd be proud that I found a reaper all by myself! By the way, my name's Grell Sutcliff! Doesn't worry I already know yours Nadia; I'm hoping I'll get you as my apprentice! I just love the attention~" Nadia turned her attention to Grell. What a strange name she thought.

"Grell, who's Will?" The teen asked the man. He was taken aback by the sweet tone in her voice; she really was an angelic little thing. "He's a reaper as well. But between you and me I think he's yummy~" Nadia giggled at the showy man and kept to herself for the rest of the way.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the so called training center. It was just a plain brick building, it looked rather old. As they entered Grell shouted "Fresh Meat!" The two heard a couple pairs of footsteps approaching the two. From the shadows two reapers stepped forward on young and one that looked middle aged. The young one's eyes popped in surprise as he noticed the lovely girl before him. He began to blush as they approached.

"This is Nadia Lovina! She's a newbie who's here for her assigned trainer!" Grell announced with a large grin on her face. Nadia was confused on what term to refer the tranny as. "Isn't she a doll?" The flamboyant one began to shake Nadia. This earned a slight pink to rise to the girl's cheeks. She noticed the young man before her and smiled towards him, completely forgetting the man beside him. The two young ones just stared at each other with small smiles plastered on their faces, well at least she won't be a threat Grell thought.

"My names Ronald Knox it's a pleasure to meet you!" Ronald squeaked earning him a good laugh from the two elder reapers in the room. Nadia gave him an innocently sweet smile and giggled earning her a random combustion of flushing on Ronald's face. The four stood idly for a few seconds, and finally decided to get to work on her. The what's-his-name reaper started to search through the files for available trainers while Ronald seized his opportunity.

"You need spectacles! Every reaper needs a pair, let's go get you one!" He grabbed Nadia by the arm and started to lead her through the white corridors. She just followed along and didn't ask any questions, she didn't want to sound like an idiot in front of the man. As the finally entered the spectacle room, he opened the doors in a childlike fashion. He flung the ginormous oak doors with a passion and spread his arms out in a titanic pose. Nadia laughed at his silliness and stepped into the room.

She eyed all of the glasses and tried to find a pair that would suit her. Ronald had the same intention, but ended up picking up every girly pair and showing it to Nadia. After two hundred pairs or glasses she finally noticed the right ones. They were on a shelf like any other, they were plain and simple. Every pair Ronal chose had flowers, or fancy frames. She just wanted a simple chrome pair with black rims. Ronald saw the pair and picked it up. "Uh… I guess this pair will work. I mean if you like them?"

"I do, I think they'll work fine!" Nadia smiled and tried them on; Ronald instantly blushed when she put them on. At a first glance they were plain and boring, but once she put them on they looked rather sexy. He began to nod furiously unable to speak, than he grabbed her by the hand and lead their way back to the front office. Nadia blushed on the contact, and on the fact that she was wearing a drenched pair of sweats in front of a really cute guy.

Returning to their elders they noticed another man standing by the doorway. Grell was chatting the man up which meant he had to be this Will fellow. As the two entered, still holding hands, the new man's eyes suddenly widened. How could it be that she was here before him, after searching for two hundred years? Nadia was finally before him, as beautiful as ever: her tan skin, her long black hair, and those beautiful green eyes behind the sexy pair of spectacles. It was almost too much for him to handle, the he noticed something. HIS Nadia was holding hands with Ronald.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far! Sorry if this is a little long I just wanted to get the first chapter over and done with. I really don't know how one becomes a reaper so I just invented my own way, I might as well! I hope you continue reading! :3**


	2. The Beginning: Part 2

**First I'd like to say I love the reviews I've gotten! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it when I know people actually enjoy my writing :3 I'm just going to pint out that I'm separating the beginning into parts so that you actually understand the opening I was originally use the scenes as flashbacks but I thought it would be clearer this way. So hopefully you can manage to get through my long opening and still enjoy the story. Don't worry I promise I won't go overboard on the OC's! Anyway, I hope you like this installment and if you have any ideas feel free to write it in the reviews, I'll keep it for consideration. Also criticism is helpful, if you don't like the format or if I have grammar errors please feel free to point them out. Thank you if you read this rant and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Well, William thought to himself, what he have here? Nadia looked the very same as he remembered her beautiful eyes that always had such a fierce edge about them, that naturally tanned skin, and those hard to control black ringlets. Just the thought of Ronald even touching his woman made him rather sick, no better yet, it made him tremendously displeased. Here he was dreaming about her for the past two centuries when she just appears out of nowhere! She really did know how to surprise him; after all he thought she had died.

In an instant William's death scythe had moved, on its own, and was aimed relatively close to Ronald's head. Of course he'd never allow it to hurt his dear. Her eyes glared at him sending a shiver down his spine, oh how he loved those eyes. But seriously he thought, how could she have convinced these three that she was a newbie? Last time he saw her she had unbelievable skill and strength comparable to his own.

"Whoa, whoa Will sempai what's going on?!" Ronald broke the silence with an awkward screech. Nadia looked at the boy beside her, eyeing him like it was some sort of test. William remembered how she always studied the people around her, after all that's how they met.

"I'm curious as to why your hand is holding Nadia's! She happens to be an, how should I put this…" William paused and stared into the woman's quizzical eyes. "She's an old friend of mine. It's been nearly two hundred years now. Hasn't it Nadia?"

Everyone stared at the girl, she was unbelievably confused. She cocked her head to the right and questionably looked at this so called Will. "This is the first time I've met you, Will is it? I believe you have me confused with someone else." Nadia replied as cold and blunt as ever. William knew this was the woman, he would know her from anywhere. Not just by looks, but by personality alone.

"I want to know how you convinced these three how you're a newbie. I've met you before; I'd know you anywhere Nadia. I know that you like sunset colors, I know you're part gypsy, and that you even have a soprano voice." Nadia gave him a challenging gaze and stalked towards William. Her pride never ceased to amaze him.

"Are you a stalker? Or maybe you just pay attention to the details in those little books you 'reapers'", she used her index and middle fingers to highlight reapers, "use for collecting souls. Either way you sure do know the basics of my life, and obviously you're determined to see me as your old friend. I may not know the reason yet but I'll figure it out Will. Now." Nadia looked over towards Grell who instantly stiffened at her gaze.

"Grell is Will my trainer or not?" He relaxed slightly knowing he wasn't going to hear shouts or screams. Grell didn't speak but nodded a smart move on his part. Nadia sighed and looked up at her new teacher, and trainer. "Fine but don't act inappropriate in anyway, I have a feeling this place has strict rules and I'm not afraid to file a complaint. Now what does this training consist of, and what will our schedule be like?"

Always to the point, William loved this woman for that. Nadia never was afraid to speak her mind, not matter how she came across. Although she didn't speak as often as most would assume, she just liked to speak when she needed to. William knew how much she appreciated silence. "You'll learn the basic techniques on hand to hand combat and how to wield a death scythe. We'll meet here every day for a few months until I see that you have improved enough to start your role as an officer in the London dispatch unit. I'll show you the ropes until it is necessary for you to go solo. Now come along we need to get you set up." With a wave of Will's hand both Ronald and Nadia followed him. Much to Will's dislike he couldn't do much to stop her from speaking to whoever she wanted.

"Let's start with your dorm; you'll be getting a basic shelter for now: a bedroom and bathroom with a small living space that you may use as a personal office." As the trio twisted and turned through the hallways they received many glances from the shinigami's around them. William assumed it was either about the new recruit or how he had just acted jealous over a woman. He'd never once lost his composure, at least never in front of others. Looking back he realized it was another reason, those two were completely love struck with the other. God how he wanted to rip off the little brat's face right now!

"This is the woman's wing of the dormitories. The training center isn't that full since there aren't many new recruits such as you so these rooms typically are empty. There are a total of five new recruits of various stages currently in the center. I expect you to behave properly since they are considered your seniors, look up to them and listen to their advice. If you have any questions speak to the eldest a Mr. Jean." Nadia looked away from Ronald obviously listening to every word of William's little rant.

As the continued to briskly walk through the halls they finally reached a dead end. The last door on the left was the entrance to her new lodgings. Both Ronald and Nadia were excited, of course for different reasons. She wanted to just get a little rest to calm herself and her nerves where Ronald was just curious whether the rumors of the girl's rooms being better were true. Ronald remembered the boys would always huddle together and talk about the girls they liked, and if they got better treatment because of their sex. As soon as the door opened his question had been answered, YES!

It was a considerably conservative room, yet it was rather luxurious. The walls were a crisp clean white, while the bedding and furniture were a black. It was considerably larger than the room he got, but he considered whether his attitude to his teacher had anything to do with it. After all Will sempai had seemed to like Nadia? Either way the room he got was beautiful. The floors were a dark hardwood that suited the whole black and white theme perfectly. He loved the response they got from Nadia, she slowly sauntered towards the bed then suddenly jumped on it like she was five years old. He laughed and was about to jump on and join her when Will grabbed him by the collar.

Letting out a nervous laugh Ronald backed down and stood beside William. "I'm glad the room is to your liking, we'll leave you to get your rest. There are some clothes in the closet; they're all different sizes so I hope it won't be hard to find something to wear. In a few days you'll most likely get your uniform and proper clothes but you'll have to deal with the ones provided for now. I'll have Ronald here give you the tour of the center after you've changed into some more… decent clothes. Tomorrow we will start training. Have a goodnight." With that the reaper clad in black left the two youngsters to them. Nadia pushed Ronald out the door so she could change, maybe this place won't be so bad after all?

She casually strutted towards the white closet and noticed the clothes. They all hung according to size and color, as well did the towels. Everything looked like it was organized by a military cadet, looks like Nadia was right about the strict rules. She grabbed the clothes that were her size, a small, and hurriedly changed. Nadia deemed herself fit for her room, since her clothes were as well black and white. They were nothing too bland but conservative to say the least. She wore a simple long sleeved white blouse, and a pair of black dress pants. They seemed to forget shoes since she was still wearing her muddy sneakers.

"Are you done yet?" Nadia heard the fellow youngster shout from behind the door. She quickly scooted towards his direction and flung the large wooden door open. They both smiled at each other, and then Ronald extended his arm. Nadia took it with a wide grin as they began to walk around the large building. The two spoke about their deaths and what it was like in their past lives, they both ended up just telling funny stories in the end. Either way they both had fun! Nadia felt like she might actually belong in this world, who knows this might be the opportunity of a lifetime?

The girl smiled and clung to Ronald's arm as he showed her around; little did they know that they were being studied by none other than William. How could she forget him? After they spent such a wonderful time together, it had been over two centuries ago… But still? She was the very woman he had committed himself to wait for, until he found her again. But what was he going to do now? She didn't even remember him for god's sake! Well, he thought to himself, I'll just make her remember! A very coy grin spread across his face as started towards his office.


	3. The Beginning: Part 3

**~Time Skip~**

After three months of hardcore training Nadia was becoming a top notch shinigami, at least William always said as much. Her skills were rather impressive; it was if she was born to be a reaper. Nadia had freedoms she never had before, and the best part was that she wasn't ill. All the things she wished she could do after watching an action move she could do. Nadia was quite impressed with her skills with her scythe; even Ronald didn't develop his skills as quickly.

There she was, facing the young man now. It was time for her judgment, if she could fight/win against Ronald and his lawn mower she would finally make officer. He gave her his cheesy smile as they bowed, but when they raised their heads the fight began. Ronald headed straight towards her racing on his mower, while Nadia started to sprint around avoiding his attempts. Soon they were both circling, trying to anticipate their partner's move.

"Will! Why aren't they fighting? They're just circling, they haven't even attacked yet~" Grell started to whine rather loudly. Much to William's dislike, he had a point. William was surprised at Nadia's call. Her mental strength and stamina would definitely outlast Ronald and his mower, so she was waiting. Both elder reapers heard a familiar cackle and turned towards the not so mysterious man. Undertaker.

"It seems she's planning on outlasting Ronald, after all, his little mower runs on gas." The odd man began to explain while sitting down. Grell jumped but then grabbed hold of the creepy man's left arm and nestled his head on his shoulder. Grell couldn't forget that beautiful face hidden behind those shaggy bangs.

"Although I wouldn't mind seeing Nadia wipe that goofy grin off of Ronald's face." William ignorantly grunted while sliding his spectacle to the bridge of his nose. He just quietly admired Nadia from the distance; he really couldn't believe how she forgot him. Although he had been determined for her to remember him from the start he didn't expect it to be so hard. William was just happy to see her back to her true self, not some weak human who was merely a ghost of her true self.

"It seems like you really do like her Will. That's sooooo unfair!" Grell began to throw a little hissy fit while jumping back and forth between the two men. William just stared at those confident eyes, those long black locks pulled into a sleek pony, and the definition in her thighs. "Will~ Is it really her? I remember that woman was a serious type but I never imagined being the one who found her. But now that I'm looking back she really didn't fit in at all with the time. Who knew she'd be my little Nadia?" Grell cooed when he said her name, she was just like a dress up doll to the tranny.

"Yes, yes, I remember her~ She walked into my shop with the little Lord when he was still a human. She sure knows how to tell a good joke~" Undertaker started giggling while reminiscing on the joke the woman said years ago.

"I don't know how she was able to disappear like she did. Although she was a rogue reaper when we met, who knows what she did to become human. Hopefully she didn't associate herself with anymore vermin." William pushed his glasses up with a huff.

Nadia and Ronald continued to circle, the amount of endurance she had was unbelievable. Suddenly the mower started to cough a fit, and black smoke began to emerge from the sharp blades. All three men got their first glance at one of Nadia's very few smirks, instantly she was in the air and stabbing at Ronald with incredible speed. Ronald was easily knocked off of his mower and flung across the little arena. His mower continued to zoom around in the designated path that is until Nadia used her spear to jam the blades. Instantly the machine stopped and gave out in a screech.

Nadia then ran up to Ronald and stretched her spear making it stop while barely scratching Ronald's neck. Unlike most men who would most likely pee his pants if a sharp weapon was being held in a very confrontational matter, Ronal simply looked up to Nadia in awe. His heart pitter pattered while watching that beauty just standing there cool and composed as ever. Nadia truly was one of a kind to Ronald; none of the other cuties he'd seen could even be categorized in the same league as her. The best part of Nadia was that although she was cold like Will she still had a soft side underneath. Even if it was miniscule she did have a kindness to her soul.

Undertake watched as the two beside him clapped and jumped down from the second floor. They were praising the young woman as she merely ignored them but accepted her recognition. He remembered the woman as well, but would never tell William, for now. Nadia definitely could tell a joke no doubt about it, but it wasn't the jokes he had liked about her. Her ability to describe deaths and handle a corpse was the true magnificence of the woman. On multiple occasions she would visit the shop and help him with his job, he enjoyed her opinion on designs and the conversations she would bring.

Bellow Nadia and Ronald were smiling towards each other and every time William would shoot Ronald an evil glare, one that could send a man running in fear. Undertaker watched as he saw the longing eyes of William glance at Nadia, he really did love her. However the two didn't realize that they had another rival, Undertaker was definitely going to make a better impression of her than those idiots. Suddenly he saw the young woman look up at him and was utterly shocked, and very pleased, to receive one of the few smiles Nadia had in her. He merely waved and took his leave, thinking of how she'd look in a wedding dress with a few stitches of course.

* * *

William was walking towards the elders; apparently the four had a decision on his request. What was his request you wonder? Well he had asked to be considered for Nadia's assigned spouse. So far there had been a list of forty men who had applied but William had outranked all of them, including Ronald Knox. William cringed as he thought of his dear being called Mrs. Knox. He twisted and turned down the very familiar corridors as briskly walked. William was in agony when he noticed the attention she had gotten during her training. Now that she was a full-fledged reaper she had a massive fan base, it was ridiculous to William.

The four elders watched as he entered the room, somewhat confidently. The eldest, a man by the name of Mark Teller, had become fond of the girl. He also respected William and thought that he would be the better man for the girl whom he had come to think of as a daughter. Unlike that Ronald Knox fellow William was a great candidate, he had seemed to care for the girl from what he heard. Also he had immaculate skills that matched hers, if she bore a child then it would inherit their skills. Either way he seemed the best, however his dear friend had taken an interest as well. Undertaker had spoken to the man asking that William be the one she was engaged to, but he did admit his attraction and admiration of her.

"William as I'm sure you know you have been chosen as Nadia's future spouse, you have proven to be the most amiable of the candidates. She has also been assigned to your designated unit in the dispatch team. I'd appreciate if you would be as kind as to make your fiancée aware of the news, and that I wish to speak to her." William nodded and for once in a long time, had a sparkle in his eyes. Although the other elders hadn't noticed, Mark could see the pep in his step as he left the room.

William almost sprinted while trying to find his dearly beloved. Finally he was engaged to Nadia, he jumped excitedly while thinking of her name to be Mrs. William Spears. As he rushed down the halls, obviously not caring of what the others thought, he couldn't contain himself. That is until his eyes landed on his Nadia, who had Ronald laying his head on her lap. She was reading a book to the young shinigami as he listened with a smile. William smirked as he realized he now had an excuse to separate the two.

Ronald was quickly ripped from Nadia's lap and flung across the room; of course William did this while trying to contain a devilish grin. Nadia looked up with a curious glint in her eyes as the young man had been ripped from her lap. All attention had been now shifted from the reaper in the corner who was singing a familiar tune to the drama of the rivals.

Ronald got up and in an instant was growling at his superior. "What gives Will, why did you interrupt?!" This made William's smirk begin to grow and eventually curve into a full grin.

"Well I'd like to ask why your head is nestled on my fiancée's lap." All eyes were on William now as the news was cut loose. Ronald's eyes narrowed into slit while his growl became menacing. "Oh and Nadia, Mark would like to speak with you dear."


	4. The Beginning: Part 4

Nadia apathetically walked through the halls and casually nodded to the few reapers who she had known through her casual conversations in the cafeteria. Her mind was completely blown with the information that had just been dropped on her. Nadia Lovina was to become Mrs. Spears unlike most of the women in this weird realm, she didn't want to be married to the strongest or the most qualified. She wanted to choose, but because to the few females in their world they were assigned spouses. Apparently this was to ensure the next generation of shinigami's would be strong as they could be. Nadia huffed recalling her conversation with Mark.

_"Nadia darling I'm glad you're here, congratulations! I'm truly happy for you and wish you'll enjoy your marriage arrangement." Mark seemed to beam. Nadia had come to think of the man as a father figure, he reminded him like her papa. Both were kind and cared for her well-being, but maybe just a little too much. _

_"You know how I feel Mark, just why did you arrange for me to marry William? When I first met him he became obsessed with the idea that he had met me before, and then he continuously asked me how I became a human again." Nadia was being frank with the man. Honestly she would rather marry Ronald, or even Undertaker. William was just too much for her._

_"Nadia, dear, he's the strongest. He's the more qualified out of all the candidates, and he is quite taken with you. He only has eyes for you my dear; he's never looked at a woman before you. I believe he will bring you happiness, or at least he'll give you a stable life. I'm confident with my choice Nadia, I'm sorry but my mind is made." Mark smiled .at her then grabbed her hands, he gently swung them back and forth._

_"So you have the right to take my life away, since when have women stopped being considered people? Or are all reapers as thick minded as the elders, honestly this is ludicrous!" Nadia was livid with the man. How DARE he take away not just her rights, but the rights of the other women._

_"Listen here Nadia, you may be talented but you have a duty to ensure that OUR race will not die out. It is rare enough that a man will be turned or even born, yet alone a woman. We only ask this of you because of these hard times. You do not have a choice, my decision is final." Mark let go of her hands and waved his hands in a, leave me alone, sort of way. Nadia began to realize how harsh this world was, and how EVIL Mark was._

_As she began to stomp away she hissed, "Yes Adolf!" and gave Mark a salute._

Now Nadia continued to sigh and huff down the hall that is until she bumped into a very jealous red headed reaper. He looked at her and growled slightly then remembered his other hotty, which eased her worries slightly. Grell just stopped and held onto Nadia's shoulder in a very sympathetic way. "You know you're pretty lucky, If only I had the right organs! I'd bear William a beautiful son~"

Nadia looked at her sempai like she usually did, with her vicious cold stare. However Grell was always oblivious, Nadia was unsure if he really was or not, but he never noticed. The red head just started to ignore her completely and start talking on and on about Will, honestly she'd give him to Grell anytime but these stupid laws wouldn't allow it. Without hesitating Nadia suddenly dashed forward and punched straight through the once white wall. Now It was covered in speckles of the grey foundation underneath, and a slight amount of blood from her knuckles.

The man, or should we say tranny, beside her screamed in rather flamboyant fashion. Nadia's blood splattered on the wall looked like beautiful red sakura petals, Grell wished she could make art as beautiful. Nadia was whimpering slightly from the pain, but mostly from all the suppressed anger and pain bottled up. First she went through unbelievable pain from her leukemia, she died, became a grim reaper (also known more formally as shinigami's), was forced into hard labor training and finally she was having her rights stripped away from her. Honestly this life was ridiculous!

Of course William happened to walk by to hear the crunching sound of the wall being smashed and following right after was a high pitched squeak. He knew that shrill voice anywhere and he knew exactly who the owner of that voice was with. Quickly he hurried towards their direction and was shocked at the scene before him, Nadia his tough lover was breaking down. Not only was she beginning to snap, she even had the nerve to do it in front of another man, yes Grell is considered a man.

William wanted to be the one to comfort her and seized his opportunity. William darted towards the two and quickly gasped at the amount of blood splattered on the wall before him, he growled turning his attention to Grell. However Grell nodded his head in a no and William quickly realized Nadia did this of her own accord. He gingerly stepped towards the young woman and slid her arm out from the wall. He loved her with all of his heart and hated to see her like this, luckily he knew exactly how to take care of her in this state.

William dragged her, by her good hand, to the infirmary leaving behind the confused tranny. They were silent as they approached the very plain room designed for function over fashion. William led her towards one of the doctor's rooms and sat her on top of the hospital bed. Nadia sat there sniffling quietly to herself, trying to recompose herself. William started to search the room for some cleaning agents and some gauze. As he did find them he smiled to himself.

Nadia looked up to see William holding gauze and peroxide; he gingerly began to treat the wounds. She noticed the gentleness in his hands as he cleaned the small gashes in her hands, especially the knuckles. The two locked eyes for a moment and they both seemed to lose their cold appearances before one another. William noticed how her eyes held her emotions, while her red nose gave away her sadness. Nadia however saw a tender side to Will. His gaze wasn't mocking or cruel in any way, it was completely engrossed in love and admiration.

"I'm sorry for how I've acted. I know my sudden outburst when we first met would have scared me as well, you just look rather familiar to a past friend who I thought was dead." William finished wrapping her hand and was just holding them close to his heart. As he cradled them Nadia gulped. She was never used to being physical with anybody other than her brother. "I-it's okay. I'd feel the same way, if my brother had died and then I came across someone who looked like him I'd probably do the same thing."

Hook line and sinker! William smugly grinned; he remembered how much she loved her baby brother this was his chance to make a good impression. All he had to do was shut his mouth and listen, it couldn't be that hard. After all he loved her sweet voice. Instead however she just sat there awkwardly not wanting to sound depressed. So they sat there silently thinking to themselves and casually sneaking looks at each other.

He wasn't bad looking, Nadia began. He wasn't Ronald, he didn't have that crazy hair and goofy grin, but he was rather handsome in a clean cut way. They sat rather painfully until Grell came along with his camera in hand. Deciding to get a good shot of William would be easy with Nadia. He snuck along behind Nadia and pushed her into William. Both began to blush furiously and Grell snapped the camera capturing the rather embarrassing moment. However before he, or rather she, could congratulate herself she was pummeled to the ground be two very strong reapers.

Undertaker watched the scene unfold before him now, everything was set. Of course he was going to play this game a little unfair; he walked into the shadows while looking at the piece of paper with net cursive written on the front. It only was a name, a rather important name that Undertaker could never forget, that was written in the deepest f red. _Ciel Phantomhive._

* * *

**So for the Cover it'll probably be the photo Grell took but if you have any ideas just let me know in a comment :) Please keep it pg! Also it might take me a while since I'll probably go all out in watercolor lol I'll update as soon as I can, so bye for now :)**


End file.
